


With the passage of time

by az90971



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971





	1. Chapter 1

曾经，文森特和他说过，长久的沉眠会伴随冗长的梦境，有美梦也有噩梦，那些延续不断的梦像是没有尽头一样，甚至有时会将其错认为是现实。

“并没有梦……”  
推开生命维持仓的克劳德自言自语着，他不知道自己睡了多久，可能是几个月，也能是几百年……或许他已经不想再回忆当初选择沉眠的理由，毕竟那让他觉得并不舒服……

‘现在星球上拥有最多杰诺瓦细胞的人就是你了，克劳德 斯特莱夫。你知道的，杰诺瓦细胞并不能完全被操控，或许有一天它会再次威胁星球，因此我们建议你在合理的监视下生活。’  
作为曾经拯救星球的‘英雄’，克劳德那时候却不得不接受‘新生-神罗’的建议，但他拒绝配合一切科学性研究，虽然他无法阻止机构对他做抽血等‘合理’的身体检查……曾经的‘英雄’，现在却被当作‘怪物’一样的监视，克劳德对此并未觉得太多意外，毕竟如今已经没有来自外界的‘威胁’，而他的存在，确切说是他携带的杰诺瓦细胞就变成了对星球最大的‘威胁’。  
‘危险的东西，如果不能利用就彻底封存，或者毁掉，不论那样都比落入敌人手中要好。’  
克劳德没有同意‘新生-神罗’关于‘雇佣’他成为其专属战士的建议，他的佣兵生涯结束了，现在已经不想卷入任何纷争中，更不愿成为‘新生-神罗’的武力象征，就如同曾经的萨菲罗斯一样，因此他选择了让对方‘封存’自己。

躺入‘生命维持’装置时，克劳德还被最后问过一次是否改变主意，他依旧做了否定的回答。尽管他知道‘新生-神罗’或许会利用他的血液中提取的杰诺瓦细胞培养‘超级战士’，但那些都已经和他无关了。装置的舱盖合上的时候，克劳德思索着，他不知道当年宝条博士为什么没有将文森特改造成彻底的为其所用的‘武器’，大略这个问题文森特本人也不会知道。克劳德闭上眼睛，他会在催眠气体中进入长久的沉眠，他将在低温中进入‘人工冬眠’状态，至于什么时候会醒来，他也不清楚，或许几年或者几百年，只要装置不被外力损坏，他就可以一直睡下去。

“你希望梦到什么？”  
听到这个声音的时候，克劳德以为自己出现了幻听，他费劲的坐起来……因为长久的沉睡，他的身体变得僵硬不便活动，索性现代技术可以使他不会肌肉萎缩……坐起来的克劳德环顾四周，当他看到说的人的时候，他认为他现在一定是在梦中。  
“你为什么会在这里？”至少他还能正常的说出话。  
“我吗？对于这个问题，你可以做次猜想。”萨菲罗斯说，“而你呢，梦到了什么？”  
“那和你无关。”克劳德双手撑住生命舱两侧边沿，努力使自己站起来，此刻他内心不得不承认他害怕此时萨菲罗斯会突然做出攻击，但对方却出乎他意料的地只是站在原地看着他挣扎。  
“你知道你睡了多久吗？”  
“你出现在这里就是为了我这种无聊的问题？”克劳德迈出生命舱，他瞥了一眼萨菲罗斯，那家伙还是和自己印象里的一样。  
“世界和过去有很大不同。”  
“我不需要你为我讲解。”这时候，克劳德才注意到这间存放生命维持装置的房间已经变得破旧了，尽管仪器还在正常运作，维护机器人也还在正常工作。  
“是啊……世界需要你亲自去看……”说完，萨菲罗斯便转身离开。  
“等等！你要去哪里！”刚从时间胶囊里取出衣服的克劳德叫到，但他却不知道自己下一句要说什么。  
“去处理你留下的麻烦。”萨菲罗斯说着，“穿上衣服，亲眼看看世界，你会明白一切的。”  
“为什么你说的自己像个正义的角色！”  
虽然这么说，但是克劳德却没有得到任何回应。

只穿着裤子的克劳德看着对方离开……他从未想过会和萨菲罗斯进行这样‘和平’的对话，这简直就像是做梦一样……克劳德猛然用双手拍自己的脸，感到疼的他暂时确定这并非‘梦境’。  
或许‘新生-神罗’的人准备的还算是周到，至少他们将克劳德过去的装备也封存在这里。检查过装备状态后，克劳德将它们携带上。是他离开这间‘单人监狱’的时候了……不过，他并不清楚他自己何会醒来，是装置的使用寿命到了，还是谁唤醒了他……


	2. Chapter 2

在打开门之前，克劳德曾经设想过世界变成了何种样子，大略还是被神罗或者其他势力统治着吧。这个世界永远不缺统治者和被征服者，不是吗。  
打开地下掩体的门的过程并不算轻松，那道门已经锈蚀了，并且被从不知何处生长出来的藤蔓攀附着。克劳德扭动着门阀，但直至门阀被他扭断门都没有被打开，好吧，在他踏过覆有藓类的台阶的时候就该想到这一点。不过克劳德可以确定，自己一定是睡过了漫长的时光，否则就是‘新生-神罗’的人已经将他遗忘了，以至于都不派机器来维护他的‘冬眠’设施。  
劈开门之前，他戴上墨镜，大略可以减免一些外界的光对眼睛的刺激吧……好在他的武器还算完好，足以令他以暴力手段破坏设施的门……门碎裂的瞬间，外界的光照了进来，克劳德本能的用手去挡住……或许是他幸运，此时的时间临近日落，但同样也是不幸，外面的残留的光并不能为他照亮这个‘新世界’。

在进入‘冬眠’设施之前，克劳德记得这是隶属‘新生-神罗’的某巨型建筑的地下部分，并且距离地面还有不短的距离，但现在他居然可以直接看到天空……在自己被‘活埋’的这段时间里究竟发生了什么……不过克劳德并不急于找寻什么‘答案’，他现在要做的第一件是就是从这巨坑中爬出去，而这作为他苏醒后的恢复体能首项运动大略还不算坏吧……  
对于原先的‘新生-神罗’的总部大楼已经彻底被摧毁的事情，克劳德并不算意外，毕竟这不算是新鲜事。爬上坑沿，浑身污迹的他回望身后，看起来这将近一公里且已经被动植物占领的坑确实有年头了。早已摘下墨镜的克劳德借着依稀的月光环顾四周……为何世界会变成这样……所见范围内看不到任何完整的人类构筑物，这片大地已经被植物占据，四周回荡着各种动物的叫声，在远处依稀还有移动着的巨兽……或许现在还是梦境中吧，克劳德思索着，但这梦境未免也太真实的。

刚才遇见的‘萨菲罗斯’是不是也是自己的幻觉？漫无目的在林间走着的克劳德想，而此刻他首要目的是在自己饿死之前找一处人类居所，弄些食物并问明情况，他从地下掩体内带出来的食物充其量只能支撑他一到两天，如果那些东西真的没有变质的话。  
夜晚在不熟悉的森林中穿行的确不是一个好注意，他可能随时会迷路……不，他已经迷路了……没有指南针，没有地图，单纯凭借星光辨别方向的克劳德一路向北走。他还算幸运，路上他找到一条溪流，顺着溪流走或许能找到人类聚居区……林中回荡着动物的叫声，他能分辨的，不能分辨的，这使克劳德不由得紧张起来，他现在可以防身的只有一把大剑，仅仅是把剑而已，他没有任何魔石可以装备，‘新生-神罗’在‘活埋’他之前没有留给他任何的魔石，以‘魔石不稳定可能会随时发生意外’为理由。

森林里有什么在向他接近，而那东西已经跟踪他一段时间了，克劳德感觉的到。如果仅仅是饥饿的野兽，或是想把他逼出领地的生物，他应该可以对付，如果是人，他大概会留个活口来询问一些情况。那东西开始加速了，灌木因被蹭过而发出的沙沙声提醒着克劳德，他要准备战斗了。在那东西扑过来的瞬间，克劳德拔剑转身……出乎他意料，那东西体型比他大很多，而且也不似任何一种他认识的生物……这四足兽毛色漆黑，浑身肌肉显明，尖锐的牙齿和锋利的爪子则是它的武器。  
‘人类，这里是你们的禁区。’  
挥刀阻挡对方进攻的克劳德清晰地听到四足兽发出了人语，那语气并非警告，而像是宣告他的错误，并同时给于他‘死亡’的处决。  
克劳德躲闪着，迎击着，他没有魔石故而不能发动任何魔法。而令克劳德更为窘迫的是，这四足兽还会瞬移，他甚至不能预判对方的行动，只能凭借超越常人的感官来应付。  
‘你的身上有杰诺瓦的味道。’  
四足兽再次发话，而当它说完之后，克劳德就已经感觉到情况更为不妙了……就与他预料的一样，那家伙的进攻更为迅猛，而他身上的伤痕也愈来愈多，而他却并没有给对方有效的伤害。如果这种情况持续下去，他迟早会被击败，尽管他具备‘战士’的感官体能，但目前这种状况真的是对他不利……为什么这东西会知道‘杰诺瓦’，不过克劳德大概没机会问清楚了……  
就在克劳德疲于应对的时候，又一声野兽的嘶吼的传来……四足兽听到那声音后，退到克劳德的攻击范围之外，但眼睛却紧盯着那个持剑的家伙……克劳德也盯着对方，他不知道这突然发生的一切预示着什么。有什么来到那四足兽身边，是一匹身型较小的四足兽。那后来的和前先攻击克劳德的家伙交流了些什么之后，漆黑的四足兽居然转身离开并迅速消失在森林中。  
“呦，克劳德。”那小型的四足兽走到克劳德面前，接着树冠透下的月光，克劳德看清了对方……  
“那那奇？！”一时间克劳德不敢相信自己的眼睛……


End file.
